There is a substantial need for touch actuated switches and acoustic resonators that are rugged and explosion proof, operate in the presence of liquids, have low power consumption, withstand aggressive sterilization procedures and are inexpensive. Known switches that attempt to meet these needs but fail include the following. A Qprox switch made by Quantum Research Group senses the presence of touch through a charge transfer effect. This switch is sensitive to conductive fluids and/or an ionizing atmosphere and can be made inoperable thereby. Further, the enclosure through which touch is sensed cannot be made of an electrically conducting material, so that metals and the like cannot be used. Piezoelectric switches such as supplied by Schurter or Wilson-Hurd, operate by transferring finger pressure via a metal overlay to a piezoelectric element which generates a voltage when compressed. This type of switch is expensive compared to a standard membrane switch and shares the disadvantages of membrane switches in that holes in the housing or enclosure are required to accommodate the switch. Further, the metal overlay is necessarily thin, so that the piezoelectric element is relatively unprotected against blows to the overlay. Another type of switch shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,149,986 is based on the absorption of sound in a glass, ball-shaped button when the button is touched. In operation, a transducer sends sound waves into the glass balls and then receives back the echoes in a sonar type fashion. A circuit analyzes the echoes to determine whether the echoes have been reduced indicating a touch. This type of switch is relatively expensive and again requires openings in the housing or enclosure in which the switch is to be mounted.
An acoustic wave switch such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,041 includes an ultrasonic piezoelectric transducer mounted on a surface of a substrate opposite a touch surface of the substrate. The transducer generates an ultrasonic wave that propagates in a direction across the thickness of the substrate to the touch surface and reflects off of the touch surface back to the transducer. The ultrasonic wave appears to be a compressional wave. A touch on the touch surface changes the acoustic reflectivity of the surface and changes the impedance of the transducer. The acoustic energy in this switch is not confined and spreads out into the plane of the substrate. As such, the ratio of the stored energy to lost or dissipated energy over a complete cycle, referred to as the Q of the switch, is inherently low and an extremely complex touch detection circuit is required to discriminate between a touch and the absence of a touch. Moreover, the use of compressional waves in this switch is undesirable due to their sensitivity to liquids and other contaminants which can render the switch inoperable.
Also known are acoustic wave touch panels that employ reflective gratings or arrays to reflect portions of an acoustic wave across a touch surface along parallel paths of differing lengths. These devices use a transparent substrate that can overlay a display to provide a touch screen or the like. Examples of such touch sensors are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,645,870 and 4,700,176 which utilize surface acoustic waves. These systems are undesirable, however, because surface acoustic waves are sensitive to liquids, sealing compounds and other contaminants that can render the panel inoperable and difficult to seal effectively. Another acoustic wave touch panel using reflective arrays is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,177,327. This touch panel uses shear waves and in particular the zeroth order horizontally polarized shear wave. Although this touch position sensor is insensitive to liquids and contaminants, touch position sensors that use reflective gratings or arrays and the associated touch detection circuitry are, in general, too expensive to use for an individual switch or for a small number of switches on a panel. Moreover, because the shear wave transducer in this latter system is mounted on a side of the panel to generate a shear wave that propagates in the plane of the substrate, an opening in the enclosure or housing is required to accommodate the panel. U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,077 also uses zeroth order horizontally polarized shear waves, but instead of reflective gratings, discrete transducers are used to propagate the shear waves along parallel paths extending across the substrate.
An acoustic wave switch that overcomes the above problems utilizes an acoustic wave cavity and an acoustic wave transducer to generate a resonant acoustic wave that is substantially trapped in the cavity as disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/998,355 filed Nov. 20, 2001. As discussed therein, the acoustic wave switch utilizes a shear wave having a harmonic mode of one or greater. Although it was believed that this acoustic wave switch was insensitive to water, it has been found that the switch is sensitive to water at a level that is a multiple of ½ λ, where λ is the wavelength of the acoustic wave in water. It is believed that this sensitivity to water is due to flexural modes, that is a mode with vertical displacement component, generated in the acoustic wave cavity with the trapped shear wave. More specifically, because the shear wave is trapped, particles are moving faster in the interior of the acoustic wave cavity than at the edge of the cavity. This results in a “bulge” of particles that creates a vertical component in the trapped acoustic wave in addition to the transverse shear component. It is this vertical component that causes flexural motion and makes the acoustic wave switch sensitive to water. As a result of this sensitivity, when the shear acoustic wave switch is used in the presence of water, the level of which varies, such as when the switch is used outdoors in rain, the water can cause the switch to have a response that flickers. Although this flicker problem can be overcome by software processing as disclosed in the co-pending patent application entitled “Acoustic Wave Touch Detection Circuit and Method,” Ser. No. 10/454,003, filed Jun. 4, 2003, it is desirable to have a switch or acoustic wave sensor that is insensitive to water at any level and that is insensitive to variations in water level.
It is noted that, besides the trapping of shear waves in a plate, it has been known that torsional waves could be trapped in a solid cylinder as described in the article “Trapped Torsional Modes In Solid Cylinders” by Ward Johnson, B. A. Auld and E. Segal, J. Acoust. Soc. Am. 100 (1), July 1996. One application of a torsional mode trapped in a cylinder is an acoustic resonator for measuring force as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,280 to Johnson et al. However, the cylindrical body, in which the torsional wave is trapped, greatly limits the application and use of trapped torsional modes.